


Black and Red Balloons

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Fiona planning for Ian's Birthday Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Red Balloons

The house was decorated with banners saying Happy 10th Birthday that were edited with Sharpie to say 18th and red and black balloons. 

"Why red and black?" Fiona asks the dark haired boy.

"I dunno…Ian said they were his favorites."

Fiona looks confused for a moment because she couldn’t sworn her brothers favorite colors were a different combination then realization dawns on her face, “Oh, they remind him of you guys” she says smiling, almost laughing.

Mickey playfully scoffs “oh really… is that why you blew up the black ones slightly smaller than the red ones?” he says as Fiona starts laughing and Mickey can’t help but laugh a little too.


End file.
